channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Smart Mouth
Smart Mouth is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. He is played by Linden Porco. Biography Smart Mouth was born probably in Slaughterland as a member of the Peach family. At some point, Smart Mouth encountered Ben and Kara in the Medallion Park. After seeing the staircase in the park, Ben and Kara decided to leave the park. She saw someone watching them and insists on investigating. She saw a small child in a red robe, Smart Mouth. When she checks the spot where she saw Smart Mouth, there's no one there. Ben comes to an old playground and Smart Mouth with a mask on his face pops up from the grass, holding a small meat hammer. Ben walk backwards but falls down. At that momment, Smart Mouth jumps on him and starts chopping him with a hammer. Kara hears Ben's screams and runs to investigate. She reaches the playground but there's no sign of Ben. Smart Mouth was hiding in the Marcus house and wanted to kidnap Izzy Marcus. Izzy found his red robe in the park and was wearing it at the time of CPS visit to her house. While Alice Woods and Nathan talked to Tanya Marcus, Smart Mouth was hiding in the walls. At the Izzy's room, Alice heard something inside the wall making noise. While Alice and Nathan talked about it, Izzy sneaks out of the room and the door slams. Smart Mouth, who was previously hidden in the wall, kidnaps Izzy and her mother and takes them to the Slaughterland. While Alice and her sister, Zoe, searched for Izzy in her neighborhood, Zoe saw a child in a robe across the street, Smart Mouth with a mask. The figure runs across the street to the house, but when Zoe steps out, it's disappeared. When Zoe looks around, she sees the figure in an alleyway and assumes that it's Izzy, and the figure runs to Medallion Park. Zoe followed the figure to the Medallion Park. She saw the figure in front of staircases eating some animal, and Zoe touches it on the shoulder. She found out that it's not Izzy but Smart Mouth. Zoe crawls backwards, and the Smart Mouth picks up his meat hammer and advances on her. After a moment he stops when the Meat Servant appeared at the top of the stairs. Smart Mouth walks up the stairs and enters the door at the top. The door closes behind them and when Zoe closes her eyes for a moment, the stairs disappear. At the night of the next day, the Peach family invited Alice Woods to the Peach's family dinner in the Medallion Park. At midnight, Alice and Louise Lispector went to the playground and found a dining table set up. After Joseph Peach told them the story about deaths of his two daughters, Ivy and Amelia, Smart Mouth said that their sisters changed into a different kind of energy and that they dance with the fireflies in the whispering winds. Smart Mouth promised that they'll always remember them. Next day, at the same momment when Robert Peach entered the hospital, Joseph and Smart Mouth were sitting at a piano and played the music while Robert danced to the hospital. At that day, Alice had a hallucination where Smart Mouth was playing with other similar-looking children. Smart Mouth speaks in Zoe's voice, asking Alice to help her. Alice screams and runs away. During Alice's first night in the Slaughterland, Smart Mouth stared at her while she was sleeping. Next morning, Zoe found him tapping on the wall of Alice's room. At the same day, Smart Mouth and Meat Servant played chess. After Izzy managed to escape from the Slaughterland, Joseph and Smart Mouth came to the doors of Louise's house and the door fall over. At the basement, Joseph found the bodies of his four relatives and their heads nearby. Smart Mouth comes over and puts one hand soothingly on Joseph's shoulder and cries. Joseph gives him a handkerchief to daub the blood from his face, and then takes it back and stuffs it in his mouth. His face changes. They followed Zoe, Louise, Izzy and Luke Vanczyk thought the tunnel behind the wall in the basemant. Joseph talks through Smart Mouth, asking Louise if she's going to shoot him. She fire but the bullets have no effect, and Joseph tells them to give her the child. Zoe tells Izzy to run through to the other side. Louise asks Joseph if he remembers his brother, and the Peach children on the other side grab Izzy as Louise fires until she runs out of bullets. At the same evening, the Peach family is ready to offer Izzy as a sacriface to the Pestilent God. At one point, Diane steals Izzy away when no one was looking at her. Joseph tells Smart Mouth to get Izzy and bring her back. Luke goes after him. In the park, Smart Mouth is about to kill Diane when Luke comes. Luke kills Smart Mouth to save Izzy and Diane. Gallery ' Smart Mouth (7).jpg|Smart Mouth in the wall of Tanya's house. Smart Mouth (4).jpg|Smart Mouth pops up from the grass in front of Ben. Smart Mouth (1).jpg|Smart Mouth after seeing Zoe in the park. Smart Mouth (6).jpg|Smart Mouth playing chess with Meat Servant. ' References *Part of text is from tvmaze.com Category:Smart Mouth Category:Characters Category:Butcher's Block Category:Deceased